The present invention relates to an improved article of cookware, in particular a pot or pan having a flat interior surface.
Cookware article such as pots and pans are routinely formed in a process that provides for the exterior bottom surface to have a concave shape, so that the pan rests on the periphery of the exterior bottom surface when disposed on a flat planar surface. This precludes the pots from turning or spinning, as would occur if the bottom where slightly convex so that the pan was supported by a small point or area at the center of the bottom surface.
However, fabricating methods that create a concave outer exterior surface, also create a convex interior surface. Although consumer are largely used to a slightly convex interior surface, it is undesirable if one is trying to minimize the use of cooking oil. Oil poured into the center will run toward the interior edges of the pan, thus a larger quantity of oil is required to evenly cover the bottom interior of the pan as compared with a truly flat interior surface.
It is a first objective of the invention to provide an article of cookware that will not spin when placed on a planar surface, but that can be used to successfully used to cook foods with a minimum quantity of cooking oil
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide a cooking vessel having a concave exterior bottom surface, while maintaining a substantially flat interior bottom surface.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a cooking vessel having a concave exterior bottom surface, while providing a concave interior surface.
It is another object of the invention to provide an efficient and economical process for manufacturing a cooking vessel having a concave exterior bottom surface, while maintaining a substantially flat interior bottom surface or a concave interior surface.